whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Don Cerro
Udolfo Cerro de León, usually referred to in shorthand as Don Cerro, is a former Justicar of Clan Brujah. He is a fervent supporter of the Camarilla. Biography Don Cerro was born in medieval Spain, during the religious conflicts of the 15th century. He was known for spreading fear among the peasants as a means of forcing them to respect the law that was often forgotten amidst all the bloodshed. His passion for justice earned him the attention of his sire, Helissente. She took him off his horse one night and challenged him to a fight. He instead tried to persuade her to stand down, for which he earned the Embrace. His sire trained him the way of the ancient warrior-philosophers of the Clan, seeking perfection of both body and mind. Eventually, the two parted ways and Don Cerro traveled to the New World, which was torn by conflicts between the Sabbat and the Camarilla. He soon came to hate the Sabbat as a bunch of violent mongrels, not unlike the peasants he tried to teach in his lifetime. But instead of fighting them directly, he made it his priority to educate and train young Cainites who had lost their sire in the conflicts. He seeks to bring them to the Camarilla and turn them against the Sabbat. By the dawn of the 19th century, Don Cerro had turned into one of the leading figures of the American Camarilla. During this time, he also Embraced his progeny, Theo Bell, after observing the escaped slave for a time. He decided the young kindred should learn as much as he could about the Camarilla and the two traveled extensively across Europe and other domains held by the sect. Eventually, he was named Justicar of the sect, his progeny becoming his first Archon, a job Bell retained even after Cerro stepped down from the office. Modern Nights In modern nights, Don Cerro was living in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania, when he was approached by Theo Bell to assist in investigating a kindred slave ring. He was destroyed by the Camarilla warlord, Karsh. Character Sheet |clan = Brujah |sire = Helissente |nature = Director |demeanor = Bon Vivant |generation = 8th |embrace = 1428 CE |apparent age = Early 40s |physical = Strength 5, Dexterity 5, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 5, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 |mental = Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 5 |talents = Alertness 5, Athletics 4, Brawl 4, Dodge 5, Empathy 2, Intimidation 3, Leadership 2, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Animal Ken 4, Etiquette 5, Firearms 4, Melee 5, Ride 4, Performance 2, Stealth 5, Survival 4 |knowledges = Academics 4, Finance 2, Investigation 4, Law 4, Linguistics 3, Medicine 2, Occult 3, Politics 5, Science 3 |disciplines = Auspex 2, Celerity 5, Dominate 3, Fortitude 5, Potence 5, Presence 3, Protean 2 |backgrounds = Allies 3, Contacts 4, Influence 2, Resources 3, Status 3 |virtues = Conscience 2, Self-Control 4, Courage 4 |morality = Humanity 5 |willpower = 8 }} Gallery Don Cerro-0.jpg|Don Cerro VTES card. Art by Matias Tapia References * Category:Brujah Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Justicars Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character